


Potato Salad

by nebulabetta



Series: Extended Universe [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Sleepy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulabetta/pseuds/nebulabetta
Summary: Saix asks the important questions in life.
Relationships: Demyx/Saïx (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Extended Universe [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/808422
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Potato Salad

Saix was pulled from his sleep with a slow, gentle tug, a slight pressure pulling across the top of his head. With a little grunt of confusion, he squinted his eyes open, blinking blearily.

Demyx was laying on his side, face to face with him, one arm stretched across the pillow, his fingers sifting delicately through Saix’s hair and pushing, soothing and steady, across his scalp. When he saw Saix’s eyes open, he grinned a little, and Saix watched the crinkle at the sides of his eyes through the haze of sleep still clouding his brain.

“Hey, babe,” Demyx whispered, and Saix felt a soft tug at the pointed tip of one ear, “getting some good sleep? You don’t have to get up. We’ve got hours left before even you get up.”

Saix blinked again, lips parting, and the next blink took longer to complete than the ones before it. He reached out absently to push a clawed finger at the side of Demyx’s face, tip curled back so that the point of his nail didn’t graze the skin. His arm felt as though it was made of lead, though, his hand something altogether unconnected to the rest of his body, and he let it drop, only making a small noise of surprise when Demyx caught it with his own, holding Saix’s hand, bringing it to his lips to press a little kiss to it.

“You gonna tell me what’s up, sleepy pup?” he asked, and Saix could recognize the laugh in his voice even as he succumbed to another heavy blink, time stopping for a moment or five before he cracked his eyes open once more.

“Why’s it called potato salad?” he asked finally, words slurred with sleep.

Demyx looked surprised and delighted all at once, and Saix had no idea why. His smile was infectious like this, though, so late that it was morning again, when nothing existed outside of the thin strip of space between them on the bed. Saix felt his mouth tugged into a lopsided smile, and then he was blinking again, then opening his eyes again, vaguely aware that he’d been smiling longer than he thought, but not aware enough to wonder if he’d fallen asleep again.

“Why’s potato salad called potato salad?” Demyx prompted, having waited however long it had been, regardless.

“S’not salad,” Saix corrected, brow furrowing as he blinked, one eye then the other to keep himself from losing his already wavering train of thought. “It’s not salad. Demyx. It’s not.”

“It’s not, Saix? It’s not?” Demyx asked patiently, fingers still pressed against his scalp, the gentle movement shuddering slightly. Was Demyx laughing? Demyx laughed so much more than most people he knew. Actually…Demyx didn’t laugh nearly as much in front of anyone else as he did in front of him, even so.

Saix was pretty sure he wasn’t funny?

He was definitely sure salad had to have leaves.

Leaves.

Lettuce.

It was lettuce.

“Lettuce has leaves,” he said, a note of exhausted triumph in his explanation. Demyx was still staring at him with that expression of delighted incredulity that meant he probably didn’t entirely follow what Saix was saying. Saix was pretty sure Demyx was smarter than he was, so that didn’t add up.

He tried again.

“Potatoes…potatoes don’t have leaves. Well. On them. They have leaves, like. When they’re a plant.”

“Potatoes aren’t a plant, got it,” Demyx said with a sage nod, and Saix nodded dumbly in response, glad he was apparently getting through to him. He was so tired. The sooner Demyx understood that potato salad wasn’t a salad, the sooner they could both get some sleep.

“Salad is lettuce and potatoes don’t have lettuce. It’s not salad. It’s potatoes and-“

Saix stopped abruptly, scrunching his face up as he tried to remember what was even in potato salad. Offensive things that weren’t salad, obviously, but…

“You want me to tell you what’s in potato salad?” Demyx asked, and he was shifting closer. Saix was pretty sure he was shifting closer. His depth perception was askew, everything further away and closer than they should be simultaneously.

“…Yeah,” he said after a few blinks more, each feeling longer than the last. Demyx startled, lifting his head back up. Was he falling asleep too? How long had it been now?

“…Oh baby, you’re so tired,” Demyx cooed, now close enough to bridge the gap between them. He twisted, wrapping his arms around Saix’s shoulders, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Potato salad has potatoes and mayonnaise…sometimes eggs too. And salt and pepper…I don’t know…paprika? Spices. And maybe like pickle relish or something.”

Saix was pretty sure that sounded right. He knocked his forehead against Demyx’s in thanks, breathing out in a half sigh, half snore. No, wait, still awake. Still awake.

“None of that’s salad. Salad’s leaves and tomatoes.”

“Salad is leaves and tomatoes,” Demyx repeated, and Saix smiled, wobbly and triumphant. In a few more moments he was fast asleep.

-

Demyx sighed, unable to stop grinning as he settled in Saix’s arms, kissing his cheek before resting his head against the pillow.

This made Saix’s seventh half asleep complaint about potato salad, and Demyx didn’t think it would ever get old. 

**Author's Note:**

> The alternative title to this was “I’m as tired as Saix is right now.”


End file.
